


Justice HUG!

by Tidalll



Category: Live-a-hero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidalll/pseuds/Tidalll
Relationships: Ryekie x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Justice HUG!

Ryekie would place a hand on your backside, gently running it down to your cheeks, giving them a soft squeeze as you walked back home from a busy day on the battlefield. The hero would do his signature laugh before turning to look at you.

"Still not used to being with me?" He'd ask in that deep voice of his, causing you to immediately feel a rush of red cover your face. It was still embarrassing being manhandled like this in front of any prying eyes, but it's what Ryekie liked best, and you weren't going to take that happiness away from him. Besides, it felt nice being shown off to others so proudly. It gave you a sense of security, knowing that he was happy with you.

"You'll grow accustomed to me eventually, I assure you, hah!" The hero would say as he'd open the door to your home, allowing you to walk in first. Right as you get inside however, he'd immediately push you against the nearest wall, his bulge practically smothering itself in between your ass cheeks.

"Or maybe I need to break you in one more time, hm~? Maybe this time it'll fit on the fifth try." He'd say as a hand would grab at your neck, giving it a squeeze, followed by a slight shock for added pleasure. Clearly he meant something else when he said 'grow accustomed to me'; that sly wolf. He wanted to showcase his strength over you and it was god damn arousing. Next came his claws, ripping apart the back of your pants and allowing them to drop to the floor. Guess that's another pair gone to the trash.

He wanted to keep the momentum going, so instead of wasting time taking off his hero suit, he'd instead rip up the front of it with his claws, exposing his own chest and cock to you, but not giving you a chance to see what he's got packing. Instead, he'd smack his now leaking member against one of your ass cheeks to show off before spreading them and licking one of his fingers in order to lubricate you enough so that the first entrance wouldn't be too painful.

He was a speedster at heart, and a loud one at that, but when it came to an orgasm, he'd never push it and leave his partner behind. He just... tended to rush foreplay when he felt aroused enough to initiate things. This was one of those times. As soon as he heard your whimper of pleasure when he pushed his finger inside, he knew that he wouldn't need much to get you in an aroused enough state to moan his name for the coming hours.

After about half a minute of gentle fingering, the digit thrust itself down to the last knuckle, causing you to let out a mewl of pleasure, forcing you to loll your tongue out and whine helplessly as your body felt further pressed against the wall. He wanted you to feel the pressure of being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

After pulling out his finger, he pressed his entire body to your back, causing you to feel his heaving chest against you, his nipples erect and slightly prodding at your skin. It felt electric just /being/ close to him.

In one single thrust, half of that massive, borderline unrealistically large cock shoved itself into you, causing your stomach to get a small bump almost immediately. A scream of pleasure mixed with pain came out of your throat, filling the room with your whimpering and whining for mercy... or lackthereof.

The thrusts at first were slow, almost teasing. He pulled back half of his length and just started to grind himself against you, pulling in two or three inches out and shoving in just as much. That's the exact length at which he could prod at your prostate, causing your moans to turn into screams of bliss as you clung to the wall as if you were holding on for dear life. Tears began to form on your eyes out of the mixed pleasure and pain that coursed through your body, but as those slow and gentle thrusts continued, the feeling of pleasure began to overtake you and all you could think of was getting used to your limit.

Just as you thought that things couldn't get better, you suddenly felt the pressure on your back disappear almost entirely. He even pulled out of you.

You look down at your body and see that your own cock is throbbing to the point of it being nearly painful, but you hadn't even noticed how pent up you were simply due to how electrifying this entire interaction has been ever since the two of you started walking home. His smile, his laugh... his everlasting positivity, as well as the hidden darkness looming in the back of Reykie's mind... it all made him the perfect partner for you. The past few months felt like pure heaven.

Speaking of heaven, you turn to look back at Ryekie to see what he was doing, and to your surprise, he was staring at you with a lust in his eyes that could only be described is unbearably high. His claws were out which signified that he was on the very edge of pouncing on you and making you his, and as soon as you noticed them, he wrapped his arms around you and turned you around so he could look into your eyes before leaning down and locking lips for what felt like eternity.

He closed his eyes during the kiss, caressing your sides slowly and feeling his cock throb against your stomach. The second your tongues touch, you could feel his cock throb, and following that, he pulls away.  
"Are you ready for the special justice hug only you get to receive, my dear?" He asks as a hand would go up and cup your cheek.

With a single nod, you tell him everything he needed to know. The two paws that had been gently caressing your sides, your cheeks and feeling you all over now took a firm hold over your backside once again, lifting you up and pressing you against the wall in a mating press. You wrap your legs around his waist and put your arms around his neck before leaning in for another kiss.

However at the kiss, he makes a quiet growl. You can feel his cock desperately prodding at your entrance on again. He wants to breed.

As you give him the thumbs up that he can continue, his eyes widen just a little and he once again forces a few inches inside of you. The difference in position was definitely much more comfortable for you, and you got to see Ryekie in all his glory as his ripped up hero suit now exposes his beefy muscles.

You widen your eyes at the sight of those gorgeous muscles and knew exactly what you had to do. This was the part you've been waiting for.  
You lean to the side and begin to passionately kiss his beefy biceps through the parts of his suit which weren't ripped, trailing kisses up to his shoulder and then going down to his muscular, voluptuous, exposed chest. Those two mountains of muscle were always a point of interest, but you rarely got to indulge in them properly simply due to how exhausted you were after every time he'd get on top of you and showcase why he was the STRONGEST hero in the universe.

You lean forward and grab a firm hold over his chest, caressing his muscles and feeling electricity begin to form at your fingertips. Clearly Ryekie was aroused enough to not be able to fully control his electrical discharge, which is why you'd feel a slight shock every time he'd go balls deep in the past. Today was no different, except now you had a pair of mounds to worship.

You'd lean forward and gently latch onto the nipple closer to his heart and feel them bounce in your face. You would then flick your tongue upward and downward a few times in rhythm with the slow thrusts up your backside. You could feel his heartbeat quicken with each lick, and soon enough, a gentle, sweet, almost heavenly taste would grace your taste buds. Someone was getting overexcited.

"G-Gentle... o-or who knows what I might do to you in return..." He'd say with a heated breath, his fur getting on edge as more electricity would compile in his massive chest. At one point, the nipple in his mouth almost felt bigger.

You didn't want to disobey his warning, but /he/ was the one who pounced on you after a full day of work, right?

It's time for at least a little payback.

Just as you felt his cock go the deepest it'd gone today, you quickly sink your teeth into the muscle around the areola of his nipple, causing quite a powerful electric shock to course through you, but it wasn't painful at all. In fact, it seemed to have riled up Ryekie even more. The production of milk began to quicken at a steady pace which urged you to outright smack his other tit, causing it to jiggle an arousing amount.

Ryekie looked down at you, noticing the slight hint of a smirk on your face and growling in response.  
"You cunning little fox..."

Instead of returning your teases tenfold, instead he'd grab your cock and begin to jerk you off in unison with his now quickening thrusts. You could feel his size growing with each inch that'd go inside you. Not just his cock, but his entire body becoming taller... wider... BIGGER.

You already had quite the size difference, with him usually needing to lean down a bit in order to give you your good morning kisses, but now it seemed like he was nearly twice your size!... You'll definitely need a break from work for a week after this.

His pace would grow with each passing moment, giving you a taste of what the strongest lightning hero could do, and making sure you never forget. You are his.

As he'd buck his hips harder and harder, the bulge that was formed on your stomach would grow more while his balls would smack against your ass and leave a red mark. You blissfully kept suckling from his chest, daring to plant kisses all over it just to showcase your ability to worship the superhero. However he wasn't satisfied. The constant pounding of your ass, the incessant jerking off of your cock with his hand... added with the borderline addictive taste of his tit milk, and to top it all off, the non-stop growth of his body making you feel smaller and smaller as you keep caressing his chest and worshiping it... all of that was too much to bear.

You tried to keep up with him, kissing his chest, leaving love-bite after love-bite that would stay as a mark signifying your love for him, but he was too powerful.

"C-Close~!" He'd yell out, his loud, deep voice slightly reverberating in the hallway of your home.

You brace yourself and wrap your arms around his neck, biting down on his chest once more and allowing yourself to feel all the emotions coursing through you.

With one last final thrust, he slammed his entire length into you and came what felt like buckets' worth of cum. You couldn't bear it anymore and proceeded to cum as well, shooting up into the air and making a mess on your partner's face, chest and abs. Your stomach bulged out a little more and after a minute of staying exactly in that position, he finally pulled out, causing some of the cum inside to leak out and fall down onto the ground.

After all that, you nearly collapsed on the ground, but he managed to catch you and hold you in his arms. You look up at him and notice that his chest had gotten quite bigger, barely giving you a chance to look him in the eyes. There were so many love bites littered all over his chest, and the mess on the floor was immense.

He picks you up properly and lifts you up in order to lean in for a kiss. You accept it and then pull back.

"How's that for a justice hug?"

Your mind feels a little hazy, so you take a little bit too long to respond, so he proceeds to flex his chest just a little bit as one last tease.

"Are you going to help me with this mess-" He looks down at his chest.

"-or am I going to have to lick it all up myself?"


End file.
